wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Animus-Touched Objects
Albatross picture.jpg|Albatross, a deceased animus Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's statue, enchanted by Orca Orca.png|Orca, a deceased animus. Lineart by Joy Ang, color by Hawky Saphire.jpg ColoredNightWing.jpeg|Stonemover, an animus. Lineart by Joy Ang, color by Nikki Dinner.jpeg|Dinner, and animus-touched fox Animus-touched objects have been enchanted by an animus dragon, a dragon who posses the ability to enchant any item, such as guiding a weapon, having an object find a dragon, or even to build structures which would otherwise be either extremely difficult or impossible to build. An animus dragons' abilities aren't limited to enchanting at all. Sadly, every time an animus uses their powers, they "lose a bit of themselves." Known Animus Dragons Orca - (Deceased) the older sister of Tsunami, who kept her powers hidden under the title of a sculptor. She is theorized to have been driven her insane to the point of enchanting a statue to destroy any heir to the SeaWing throne. Anemone - Tsunami's younger sister, who was reluctant to use her powers for fear of ending up like Albatross. She enchanted a spear to find the dragon who attacked Tsunami earlier in The Lost Heir. It was later revealed to be Whirlpool. Prince Fathom - A royal SeaWing animus dragon who promised to his sister, Queen Pearl, not to ever use his animus powers after the Royal SeaWing massacre except to bring down the Darkstalker. Albatross - He was an animus SeaWing, known as a prince and a hero to all SeaWings, lived many generations ago. He used his animus powers to grow the pavilion out of stone, now known as the Summer Palace of the Sea. However, Albatross went insane after overusing his powers. Stonemover - Sunny's father. He used his animus powers to create the tunnel from the Night Kingdom to the rainforest and the tunnel from the rainforest to the Kingdom of Sand. He reversed the curse so that it would appear on his scales, causing him to slowly begin to turn to stone and become paralyzed instead of being driven insane. Because of this, he enchanted a fox he called Dinner to bring him necessary food every few days. Darkstalker - One of the first NightWing animus'. He teaches Moonwatcher how to use her powers and has been embedded in stone since he was trapped with animus touched bracelet and then buried. Category:Animus Touched Known Animus Touched Objects or Structures *Three dreamvisitors were introduced in The Hidden Kingdom when Scarlet wanted to exact her revenge on Glory. Another was found by and Starflight, in which he used to contact and warn Glory. Sunny got hold of the final one and used it to convince Queen Moorhen of the MudWings to not go to war. Dreamvisitorss allow you to visit someones dream. *The Obsidian Mirror was stolen from the NightWings by Sunny, but is later lost in the desert near the Scorpion den. The Obsidion Mirror shows what other dragons are saying currently, and what they are doing. *The Summer Palace of the Sea's Pavilion. The palace was grown and shaped from stone by Albatross, the oldest known animus. *Orca's Statue, enchanted to kill all female heirs to the SeaWing throne in the Royal Hatchery. * A spear Anemone used to track down Whirlpool. * A pearl necklace briefly controlled by Anemone, though this control is not likely to be permanent. * The Eye of Onyx is a SandWing treasure that possesses the power to make the user the ruler of the SandWings, regardless of their bloodline. However, it has shown to be very unstable when it killed Blister with electric shocks. *Dinner the fox was enchanted by Stonemover to bring him food every few days. * The cave between the Rainwing and Sandwing or Nightwing kingdom- These were enchanted bt Stonemover, Sunny's father so the Nightwings and Sandwings could take over the Rain forest. * A bracelet- enchanted by Fathom to put Darkstalker to sleep forever. * Magic Scroll- enchanted by Darkstalker to hold his animus magic inside.